Hear Me Roar
by Grace5SOS14
Summary: *Game of Thrones* Joanna is the eldest Baratheon princess and is the spitting image of her mother, Cersei Lannister. When they ride to Winterfell, she becomes a special companion of the Stark children. Tragedy strikes, and which side will she choose: family or love?
1. Just A Game: Part One

This part is based off of season one of _Game of Thrones_. Each book I create will have two parts, one part for season one. Updates might be slow, as I have other stories. I am actually trying to write a real novel on my own, and ideas are just flying through my head.

Anyway, here we go.

 _Joanna is the eldest Baratheon princess. She looks exactly like her other siblings: golden hair, green eyes, ivory skin. However, she is very different from her family. Joanna loves to read books, she is kind and caring, ladylike activities, such as needlework, are things she does not enjoy. She likes archery and spending her time outdoors._

 _When the royal family rides to Winterfell, Joanna starts to notice the little things: why none of her siblings look like their father, the distance between their parents. Joanna discovers her family's biggest secret, and suddenly, her life is in danger._

 _Taught at a young age, Joanna believed that the only people you could trust was your family. Now, her beliefs have changed, and who will she choose, family or love?_

 **Spotify Playlist:** _Game of Thrones Fanmix_ by gbeikman18


	2. 01

In the years before Robert's Rebellion, Cersei Lannister saw Rhaegar Targaryen for the first time at Prince Viserys's tourney in Lannisport. She immediately was infatuated with him. Tywin suggested to betroth Cersei to Rhaegar, but Aerys II refused.

When it came time for Rhaegar to marry, he didn't have a sister, so Aerys sent his cousin Steffon Baratheon to find a bride for his son. While his cousin was away, Rhaegar considered Cersei Lannister again, but Steffon had Elia Martell in mind, and Aerys consented for the Dornish girl.

Cersei was still entranced by Rhaegar, despite her relationship with her twin brother Jaime. Even though Rhaegar claimed Lyanna Stark as the queen of love and beauty, Cersei still wanted the Targaryen prince, and this continued after he allegedly kidnapped the Stark girl. Cersei sent love letters to Rhaegar, asking if he could visit her, even if it meant betraying Elia.

After Elia and her children were murdered, Rhaegar was so grief-stricken, he never could bring himself to consent to Cersei's letters. A few days before he was killed by Robert Baratheon at the Trident, Rhaegar did meet up with Cersei, but it was only to apologize to her. Rhaegar broke Cersei's heart, and she went to Jaime for comfort. When Robert became king, Cersei married him, and a little girl was born not long after. Despite being married with a child, Cersei still never forgave Robert for killing Rhaegar.

Fearful for the unusually-premature princess's the maesters never left the girl's side. When it was decided that she would not die, Cersei named her daughter Joanna, after her own mother.

Joanna looked exactly like her mother. They shared the same golden hair, the same gorgeous ivory skin, the same bright emerald green eyes. Even their figures were identical.

A little over a year after Joanna was born, Cersei gave birth to a boy, but this time with ink black hair and eyes as blue as the waters in Blackwater Bay. Joanna was given the privilege to name her little brother, with the approval of her parents, of course. After "Bunny" was rejected, Joanna chose Jonny, since she loved the King's Hand, Jon Arryn, so much.

Sadly, little Jonny died before his first nameday. When Joanna was two, her mother gave birth to a little blond boy. Two more blonde children followed after him in the years to come.

Joanna always felt different from her siblings, Joffrey especially. The eldest princess loved to read and spent most of her days in the Red Keep's library. Cersei was determined to make Joanna seem like a queen, but her daughter did not excel in needlework. Her interests were archery and books.

When the Greyjoys rebelled against Robert, Joanna asked her mother why he would want to do such a thing. Cersei replied with an answer that she told herself when she questioned such things.

"When you play the game of thrones, you win or you die. There is no middle ground."

Most people say that one can always tell when something is wrong. Others might find this ludicrous, but for some, it is all they have.

Fifteen-year-old Joanna Baratheon thinks this as she sits in the library. It starts out as this little pin-prick deep in her chest. When it turn to a knife scraping the insides of your stomach, that is when you need to worry. Joanna told her mother Cersei Lannister this. Cersei only laughed and smoothed out her daughter's hair.

"You read too many books," she said to her. "No need to worry, Bunny."

 _'No, I do not read too much,'_ Joanna thinks to herself.

Hearing the library doors open, Joanna looks up from her book of dragons and stretches her neck to peer over the bookshelf in front of her. Joanna's secret reading spot is on the upper floor of the library. She has found this little nook behind one of the shelves, if you can squeeze through. Behind the shelf is an old window seat, with just enough room for a few stacks of books in front of it. If she stands, she is able to see over the shelf and down to the bottom floor. Joanna used to be able to squeeze through the little gap between the wall and the shelf when she was a little girl, but now she has to get the ladder and climb over.

Peeking over the shelf, Joanna sees her uncle Jaime. He must be looking for her. Why else would he be here?

Joanna decides to stay in her little nook for a while longer. Soon enough, her uncle knocks on the back of the bookshelf she is hiding behind. Joanna rolls her eyes. "What do you need, Uncle Jaime?"

"Your mother requests your presence in the throne room. The whole family is there."

 _'Oh, no,'_ she thinks. "What does my other need me for?"

She can hear Jaime sigh. "That I cannot say."

"Ugh!" Joanna groans, and Jaime chuckles. She is so much like her mother.

After Joanna climbs out form her nook, Jaime escorts his niece to the throne room, where his twin sister attends with her three other children. The room is filled with people from a previous hearing, and there is no other way to make this announcement.

Cersei notices that Joanna still clutches a book in her hands, her eyes wandering the pages. Joanna hears her mother cough and finds a slender, graceful hand stretched towards her. Joanna huffs and hands the book over, knowing she will get it back once this is over.

Robert stands in front of his family, and everyone looks to him. Why does he have to do this now? Can't the queen do it? He'd rather be in his room, where he knows beautiful naked women are waiting. "As you know, Jon Arryn has been ill. Just last night, he passed away. I need to find a new Hand, and I know exactly where to look."

Out of the corner of his eye, Robert sees Cersi sigh and roll her eyes. Ignoring this, he says, "I have decided to travel to Winterfell and ask Lord Eddard Stark to fill the position."

Looking to his right, Grand Maester Pycelle stands watch, making sure the king says everything he needs to. Robert would have trusted Jon to remind his drunken mind, but the Grand Maester would have to do this time. Pycelle nods towards Joanna, who is fiddling with the lion pendant her mother has gifted her when she was old enough.

Robert remembers. "Ah, yes. My dear daughter Joanna," he says, and the girl's head shoots up. "In order for Ned to agree, I will offer you to wed his son and heir. Joffrey, I will also offer a betrothal between you and the eldest Stark girl. Whichever he chooses, one of you will wed a Stark."

Joanna's face pales. Knowing that there are over a hundred people in the room, she keeps her mouth shut and stands there, frozen.

She does not wish to marry this Stark boy. How old is he? What does he look like? Joanna doesn't even know him. When everyone is dismissed, Joanna takes off at a run towards the gardens, gold hair and pink skirts flying.

Grabbing a bow and quiver of arrows, Joanna heads for the target practice area. She loads her bow and pulls the string back to her lip, taking all of her frustration with it. Letting out a breath, she releases the arrow, and it flies to the center of the target.

After several more arrows, Joanna hears the sound of heels against the pavement. Angry, she doesn't even think twice before loading another arrow and turning around to face the person coming towards her. It's her mother.

Cersei doesn't flinch when her daughter turns, aiming an arrow at her heart. She only smiles. "Joanna, put that down before you hurt yourself."

"Sorry, Mother," she mumbles and places the bow beside her as she sits down on a bench.

Cersei sits down beside her daughter. "Talk to me, Bunny."

"Why must I be the one to get married?" Joanna asks, rolling her eyes at the nickname her mother used.

The queen brushes a piece of hair behind her daughter's ear. "Don't forget that Joffrey may be marrying the Stark girl. I'll bet, without a doubt, that Lord Stark will wed his daughter, so that she may become queen one day."

"What if he accepts us both?" Joanna asks, leaning her head on Cersei's shoulder.

The queen kisses her daughter's forehead, gently rocking back and forth. "I will never allow you to leave me. Not even if the gods will it."

"Can we sing our song?" Joanna asks, finally calming down.

Cersei smiles. "Of course."

With a breath, the two golden blondes open their mouths and begin to sing.

 _"Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly,_

 _Lavender's green,_

 _When I am king, dilly, dilly,_

 _You shall be queen."_

 _'Lyanna Stark was the younger sister of Lord Eddard Stark and was betrothed to his childhood friend Robert Baratheon. Her abduction by Rhaegar Targaryen, son of Aerys II Targaryen, was the event that triggered Robert's Rebellions and led to the downfall of the Targaryen dynasty-'_

"Gods, no," Joanna Baratheon holds the book to her chest, the pages closed. This particular book is one of her favorites. It was written only a couple of years ago, but the author is unknown, since it was published declaring that Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark were in love. Such things are practically illegal, considering what the King would do if he found out.

Joanna carefully places the book deep in her trunk, wrapped in one of her old shawls. Her ladies Greer, Kenna, and Lola help her pack her things. The only items Joanna wanted to pack were her books.

The royal family is leaving today, and Joanna should've been packed by now. Everyone else is. Because of one of the reasons they are leaving, Joanna procrastinated and hid in her nook in the library. She might marry Robb Stark, heir to Winterfell.

She doesn't want to marry the boy she hasn't even met. She doesn't even know what he looks like. There must be a likeness of him somewhere in the castle.

As always, Joanna was woken up early, and that would make her irritable for the rest of the day. She is not a morning person. When she crawled out of bed, her ladies were waiting for her with a tub of water. Joanna undressed and immediately stepped into the tub.

"It's not warm enough, your highness!" Lola had exclaimed, but Joanna didn't listen. She's always enjoyed the cold. It doesn't bother her like it does her other siblings.

Now, Joanna is dressed in a fine pink silk dress, throwing her things about so her ladies have to pick them up again. The only things Joanna actually packed were her books.

When her ladies finally managed to pack everything up and keep it that way, the doors to Joanna's room open, and in walks her mother, Cersei Lannister.

"Joanna, you're not last-minute packing, are you?" Cersei asks her daughter.

Joanna turns around, facing her mother. The sunlight streams through the window, shining on her hair, making it seem almost like golden fire. "No, Mother. I'm unpacking."

"Leave us," Cersei says to the ladies-in-waiting, and the three girls rush out of the room. "Bunny, please. You must go."

"No!" Joanna exclaims. "I don't want to marry that pompous pig of a Stark!"

Cersei smiles at the words her daughter has chosen. "Oh, my lion-hearted girl, I don't want you to marry him either. You're still a child, but your father thinks it's time for you to be married You are practically a woman now. Besides, you still might not marry him."

"I don't want to be a woman, though. I want to stay here. Why can't grandfather be the new Hand? Most of the money comes from him anyway," Joanna huffs.

Cersei sighs, knowing there isn't any way to reason with her daughter. "You'll see when we get there, Bunny. From what I hear, Robb Stark is very handsome."

"I don't care!" Joanna roars.

Before Cersei can answer, the doors open again. "Pardon, your grace, your highness. The wagons are ready to be loaded."

"Of course." Cersei takes her daughter and together, they head down to the courtyard, where everyone is loading their things.

When she sees her two youngest siblings, Myrcella and Tommen, Joanna immediately smiles. The two children run towards her, wrapping their arms around her slender waist. For her age, Joanna is taller than most girls, like her mother. Even though she can have quite the temper, Joanna can be mistaken for someone much older than her fifteen years.

"Aren't you excited, Jojo?" Nine-year-old Tommen asks, using the nickname that he has given his older sister.

Joanna smiles down at him, ruffling his hair. "Yes," she lies stiffly. "Of course I am."

"Is there going to be snow?" Myrcella asks, bouncing on her toes.

As they enter the wheelhouse, Joanna answers her sister. "Maybe. I'm not quite sure."

"I hope there is."


	3. 02

During their ride north, the weather has gotten colder. Joanna expected it, but she didn't imagine it being _this_ cold. Not that she minded; Joanna thought the colder weather was refreshing. When her mother allowed it, Joanna rode of the horses next to her uncles. The horse she rode was a beautiful gray mare named Dilys- a nameday present from her uncle Tyrion.

There wasn't snow, but at times, there was little flakes falling through the air. "Summer snows," her father called them. It's what Ned would have said, or so he claimed.

When it came time for everyone to be properly dressed to greet the northern people, the horde of wagons, horses, and people stopped half a day's ride from Winterfell. There wasn't and water nearby to heat for baths, so the servants bathed them with damp cloths to remove any smell from their bodies.

Joanna was put into a dress of the finest silks. The dress wasn't too thick to the point of being heavy, yet it provided the perfect amount of warmth. The silk was light blue in color. "Robb Stark's favorite," said her mother.

If Cersei was so keen on Joanna not marrying the Stark boy, why was she wanting her daughter to impress him? Joanna surely didn't want to. It was useless. They weren't going to mean anything to each other. If they were forced to marry, they might meet a few times to try for an heir, but that was all the interaction they would have.

Cersei thought of this the entire ride to Winterfell. She assumed- she _knew_ that her daughter would want nothing to do with the Stark boy. All of the other suitors were turned down before she even spoke a word to them. It would be the same with this one. One look, and Cersei would know what her daughter would think of him.

As they entered the main gates to Winterfell, Joanna's hair was messed around with by her ladies, trying to get it to stay put. Joanna was forced to stay in the wheelhouse when they rode in. Her mother wanted it, but her father enforced it. _'Robert Baratheon is a fat drunk_ ,' Joanna would think. _'How is he even my father?'_

The wheelhouse stopped, and the door opened. The ladies-in-waiting led the way out, followed by Tommen, Myrcella, Joanna, and finally, Cersei. The entire courtyard was on their knees, bowing to the king, but Robert motions for them to stand. "You've got fat," Robert says to Ned.

Lord Stark doesn't say anything. He only looks down at him, suggesting that he wasn't the only one. Everyone expects the worst, but then the two old friends laugh, pulling each other into a bone-crunching hug. Robert then releases Eddard to move onto his wife, Catelyn. "Cat!" he exclaims, embracing her.

"Your grace," Lady Stark uncomfortably returns the hug.

"Nine years!" Robert says. "Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?"

Eddard gestures around him. "Guarding the North for you, your grace. Winterfell is yours."

At this point, Cersei walks forward, extending her hand for Ned to kiss. He does, and Robert ignores his queen. "Who have we here?"

Joanna tunes out the naming of the Stark children. Trying to avoid Robb Stark, her eyes move to the eldest girl with flaming hair, Sansa. She is followed by Arya, a feisty little thing. Bran is next, and finally, little Rickon.

Cersei steps forward. "Our children, my love?"

"Oh, yes," Robert mutters. "Joanna!"

He calls out softly to her, grabbing her attention. She had been looking at the wolves behind the Stark family. Joanna looks up, seeing her father's outstretched hand. She takes it, and Robert leads her forward.

"This is my eldest daughter, Princess Joanna," Robert hints to Ned, wanting him to introduce his son, since they had talked about joining their houses when their children were born.

Eddard nods. "Yes," He calls up his son. "This is Robb, my eldest."

As Joanna raises her eyes, and she gazes into bright, Tully blue ones. Robb Stark's blue eyes. A chill runs down Joanna's spine, and she's not sure if it's the cold or Robb's eyes. Robert gives Joanna a little nudge and releases his daughter's hand. Joanna, her confidence evading her, walks forward. Robb extends his hand, and Joanna takes it, dropping into a low curtsy as the eldest Stark bows.

"My lord," Joanna greets.

Robb gives her a faint, hesitant smile before releasing her hand. "Your highness."

Soon afterward, Joffrey and the others are introduced, but Joanna can't seem to pay attention. Her eyes keep wandering to the Stark boy.

"Take me to your crypt," Robert says to Eddard, breaking the silence. "I want to pay my respects."

Cersei smiles uncomfortably. "We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait."

"Ned," Robert is already making his way down to the Stark's crypt.

Before he follows the King down, Ned turns back to his family. "Robb, show the princess to her chambers?"

"Yes, Father," Robb replies, then turns to Joanna again. "If you'll allow me, your highness."

Joanna smiles at him, taking his arm as he leads her into Winterfell's castle. Despite the coldness on the outside, the inside of the castle walls are surprisingly warm. She opens her mouth to ask the young Lord Stark, but he speaks instead.

"The castle was built over hot springs," Robb says, making it seem like he read Joanna's mind. "The steam travels through the walls."

Joanna doesn't know what to say.

"Are you enjoying your time in the North so far, your highness?" Robb asks her.

They pair of them turn a corner, walking up a flight of stairs. Behind her, Joanna can see her mother and their servants following them. "Yes," Joanna replies. "I'm enjoying the cold; it's soothing to me."

"I've always thought the same of the cold. But I guess that's because I was raised here."

Joanna giggles. "Yes, I suppose that does make a difference."

Robb's first thought of the princess was of her eyes. They were green, like her mother's. Joanna looked like her mother. Not necessarily the facial features, but they way she was shaped. They had the same curvy, womanly figures, one that most men would lick their lips over. Cersei and Joanna both had golden hair, but Joanna's was a little lighter than her mother's.

' _The princess is beautiful,'_ thought Robb. He wanted to impress her, but there were stories of how she acted when the king told her that they might be betrothed. ' _She doesn't want to marry me.'_

Later that night, as Joanna brushed her hair, Cersei walked into her daughter's bedchambers, ushering her ladies-in-waiting out the door.

"What have you picked for the feast, Bunny?" Cersei asks. "Let me see."

Smiling, Joanna stands for her mother, showing her one of the beautiful gowns they had brought with them. Joanna is wearing a green gown that brings out her eyes. Lovely gold thread forms intricate designs on the bodice and on the bottom of the skirt.

"You look beautiful, my darling," Cersei sits delicately on the bed. "I came to talk with you about Robb Stark."

Joanna looks into the mirror, brushing away stray hairs. "What about him?"

"What do you think?"

The look on Joanna's face says it all. "He is very handsome, I suppose. What has Father decided?"

"Your brother will wed Sansa Stark."

"Is that all?"

Cersei is taken aback by her daughter. It seems like she does want to marry Robb. "Yes. Is that alright?"

"Yes, yes; it's fine," Joanna clears her throat in a lady-like manner as she pinches her cheeks, bringing some color into them.

She stands up straight and tall, looking at her mother. Cersei smiles. Joanna turned out exactly how she had wanted her to be. She is the perfect mix of her father and mother. In some lights, Joanna doesn't look like Cersei at all. The golden hair lightens, and her eyes appear even more green than they already do.

"Shall we head downstairs?" Cersei asks her daughter.

Joanna smiles, brushing the imaginary dirt from her dress. "Yes, we shall."

Cersei links her arm through Joanna's, and together, they walk down the stairs to the doors of the Banquet Hall. Everyone is already there, waiting for the que to enter.

"I should have known," Robert says, looking at his wife and daughter. "You two always take the longest to get ready."

Joanna laughs, light as a bell. "Father, you know we like to look our best."

"Yes, I know that," Robert gently places his hand on Joanna's cheek. Despite their different looks, Robert and Joanna have always had this bond that drew them closer. She was his first child, after all, and she never quite acted like her mother. Clearing his throat, he gestures to Robb Stark. "Robb will escort you tonight, Joanna."

Joanna shifts her eyes from her father to Robb, who looks at her in return. "Your highness," Robb extends a hand.

"Please," Joanna says, taking his hand. "Call me Joanna."

Robb smiles at her, nodding once, his eyes never leaving hers. The other members of their family pair up. Cersei with Eddard, Catelyn with Robert, Sansa with Joffrey, Myrcella with Bran, and Arya with Tommen. Little Rickon stands next to his mother.

Everyone is announces as they walk through the doors to the Banquet Hall. Joanna can't help but smile and glance at Robb when their names are called.

"Escorting Princess Joanna Baratheon is Lord Robb Stark."

The King and Queen, along with Lord and Lady Stark, sit up at the high table while their children sit below them. Joanna sits towards the middle of the table with Robb, and their siblings sit next to them, descending by age. When the formal meal has been finished, everyone is allowed to mingle around the Hall. As she usually does, Joanna goes to sit by her mother. Robert and Eddard have gone out onto the floor. Ned is speaking with a few of the guards and other members of the King's party, while the King himself is getting bawdy with a serving wench.

Cersei watches her husband with a look of disgust and annoyance. Even though she doesn't approve of his choices, Joanna still loves her father. Joanna looks around the room, watching the people drink and eat and socialize. From the corner of her eye, she can see Robb watching her, and she blushes.

Joanna has always been quite awkward around the opposite sex. Even if she isn't too fond of them, she is still shy, just as she is when she meets someone for the first time.

"Is this your first time in the North, your Grace?" Lady Catelyn tries to make conversation with the queen and her daughter.

Cersei smiles politely. "Yes. Lovely country."

"I'm sure it's very grim after King's Landing. I remember how scared I was when Ned brought me up here for the first time." Lady Catelyn doesn't seem the kind of woman to be scared easily.

Just then, Sansa comes up to the table, smiling at Cersei. She's such a lovely girl. She complimented Joanna on her dress, telling her that she wants to make one just like it. Joanna can tell that she looks up to her, trying to get an idea of what a princess should be, for she should be one if Joffrey weds her. Then she'll be Queen, after Robert dies, and Joffrey is crowned King. Even though they are only two years apart, Joanna is already an adult in Sansa's eyes. She is the perfect princess.

"Hello, little dove." Cersei sighs. "But you are a beauty. How old are you?"

"Thirteen, your Grace." Sansa smiles.

Cersei smiles at her. "You're tall. Still growing?"

"I think so, your Grace." Sansa's smile grows wider.

"And have you bled, yet?" Cersei asks her, knowing she should be the right age about now.

Sansa's face falls, her eyes glancing over to her mother, who's face shows nervousness. "No, your Grace."

Joanna decides to cut in. "Your dress, did you make it?"

Sansa nods, her eyes lighting up when the princess speaks to her.

"Such talent. We must make one together sometime." Joanna smiles, and Sansa nods her head, then leaves to go back to her friends.

"I hear we might share a grandchild someday." Cersei says to Lady Catelyn.

"I hear the same."

"Your daughter will do well in the capital. Such a beauty shouldn't stay hidden up here forever." Cersei says, and Catelyn's face seems a bit offended. Joanna would be, too, if someone said that about her daughter. If she should have one.

Joanna clears her throat as she stands. "Excuse me, Mother. My lady."

"Where are you going, Joanna?" Cersei asks her daughter.

Joanna pauses for a moment. "To sit with Sansa, so we can discuss what dress to make."

Cersei nods, and Joanna looks at Catelyn, who's eyes show gratitude for getting everyone out of that awkward conversation.

The blonde princess walks over to her old seat before she moved, and Sansa smiles at her. "Hello, your Highness."

"Hello. I really did mean what I said earlier. We should make a dress together. How about on our way to King's Landing, in the wheelhouse? It gets quite boring in there." Joanna says, smiling a greeting at Jeyne Poole, Sansa's friend.

Sansa's eyes light up. "Really?"

Joanna nods. "Yes. Arya can help, too, if she'd like."

"That's not what Arya really likes to do. She likes to ride and practice archery, and want's to be a swordsman." Sansa says, looking over at her sister. "You don't like to do those things, do you, your Highness?"

The princess smile. "You can call me Joanna. Everyone does. And yes, I do quite like riding, and archery. My uncle Jaime taught me. Don't tell my mother, but I can also wield a sword."

"You like those things, your Highness?" Jeyne asks me.

She nods again. "Yes, sometimes. I like adventure. But I suppose I enjoy ladylike activities, as well."

Just then, something whizzes by Joanna's head and flies onto Sansa's face. They all turn and see Arya giggling.

"Arya!" Sansa shouts, then Jeyne wipes the food from her face, and everyone laughs. "It's not funny! She always does this."

Joanna feels sorry for Sansa and hand her a napkin. She takes it and says, "She always does it and it's not funny!"

The eldest princess turns to look at her mother. She has no emotion, not humor, not anger. Nothing.

Lady Catelyn looks at Robb, who is laughing. Robb stops his laughter, stands, and walks over to Arya, lifting her from her seat at the table.

"Ugh." She begins to protest.

"Time for bed." Robb sets Arya down and they walk out of the room.

Joanna gives a fake yawn and covers her mouth, acting embarrassed. "Oh, pardon me. I suppose I'm still tired from the journey."

"You should retire, your highness. As should I- it's been a long night," Sansa says politely.

Joanna smiles at the young girl. "My thoughts exactly. Good night, ladies."

The girls bid the princess good night, and Joanna walks up towards her mother.

"Hello, Bunny. Are you heading to bed?" Cersei asks her daughter.

Joanna nods. "Yes, Mother. It's been a long day."

"That it has. Good night, my dear."

Joanna leans down and kisses her mother's cheek before heading out of the feasting hall. She sighs with relief. Crowded rooms have always made Joanna feel like she was about to explode.

As she heads down the corridor to her room, Joanna runs into Robb Stark, literally, as they both turn a corner. Being the clumsy person she is, Joanna almost falls onto the ground, but Robb catches her. Her face flushes, and Joanna regains her balance before stepping back.

"Forgive me, my lord," she gives a soft bow of the head.

Joanna can see Robb smiling gently. "There is nothing to forgive."

As she gracefully walks around the young Stark, she hears him call her name.

"Joanna?"

Joanna turns around, her hair gleaming like pure gold in the light of the torch next to her. Robb's breath catches. He has never seen anyone more beautiful than the young princess standing before him.

"You may call me Robb."


	4. 03

_The small lion cub is running through the Riverlands, the lush green grass padding it's paws. The further north the cub gets, the larger it becomes, growing into an adult. It becomes a beautiful lioness with golden fur and green eyes. She finally reaches Winterfell, where she meets a direwolf. They circle one another, not out of hate or anger, but out of love and compassion. Together, they enter Winterfell, and when they exit again, the lioness is now a wolf._

Joanna sits up in her bed, her body soaked with perspiration. She is panting, but this dream had not been a nightmare. As she wonders what the dream might mean, the door to her chambers open, and her ladies in waiting enter.

"Good morning, your highness. Did you sleep well?" Lola asks as she places a tray of tea, toast, and fruit on the table at the end of the bed. She continues to walk towards Joanna, who slides her feet out from under the heavy furs, the cold air giving a surprisingly warm greeting.

Lola helps Joanna into her robe and slippers. The other ladies start to get her other things ready for the day. "Yes, I suppose," Joanna answers.

As Joanna spreads marmalade on her piece of toast, a knock sounds at the door. Greer answers it, and the guard placed outside hands her a letter. Greer thanks him and turns around, handing the note to the princess. "It has your name on it, your highness."

"Thank you," Joanna takes the letter from her lady, and she opens it, reading the contents.

 _Dear Joanna,  
Would you give me the pleasure of escorting you on a ride outside the castle? I would like to show you my favorite scenes of the north. If you accept, meet me by the main doors of the castle at midday._  
 _Robb Stark_

Joanna smiles at the request of the eldest Stark boy. Placing the letter down beside the tray, she grabs the attention of her ladies. "I will be going on a ride with Robb Stark. Prepare my riding clothes?"

Kenna acknowledges her request by going back to the wardrobe to place the original dress she had picked out. When Joanna is finished with her small breakfast, she is clothed in a moderately-weighted gown and riding boots. Her hair is braided back loosely, starting at the top and adding hair to each side; it reaches down to the middle of her back.

Her ladies leave to go about their day while two guards escort Joanna to the main doors, where Robb waits. Adjusting her heavy cloak around her shoulders, nervousness fill Joanna's belly with butterflies. Robb turns at the sound of the princess's boots on the stone floor. A smile lights up his face, and he extends his hand. "Are you ready, Joanna?"

"Yes," she says smiling, and she takes his hand. "I am."

Joanna's guards start to follow them out, but she stops them. "I am quite safe. There's no need to follow me."

"Yes, your highness." The two guards bow and leave them.

The gentle, cold wind blows their cloaks away from their bodies as the doors open. Joanna takes in a deep breath of the northern air, its coldness filling her lungs. A smiles spreads across her face. It seems like Joanna was made for the north.

Not a word is spoken between the young lord and the princess as they walk towards the stables. To fill the silence, Robb clears his throat. "Would you like to see the godswood first?"

"That sounds quite nice," Joanna says as they enter the stables, their horses already saddled. Dilys nudges Joanna's shoulder, and her princess laughs, rubbing the mare's nose.

Robb lifts Joanna up, helping her into the saddle, his strong hands gripping her waist. Joanna's right leg swings over the horse's side, and she adjusts her skirts. Robb mounts his own horse, and a whimpering is heard behind them. They turn around to see a grey wolf about the side of a grown hound.

"Is this your direwolf?" Joanna asks, interest in her voice.

Robb smiles. "Yes, this is Grey Wind."

"He's beautiful."

Grey Wind whimpers again, and Robb laughs. "You can come if the princess allows it. He'd like to join us on our ride. Do you mind?"

"Oh, no. Not at all. I'd be delighted for him to join us," Joanna looks down at the wolf and nods. "You may accompany us, Grey Wind."

Together, the three of them ride out of the castle gates towards the godswood. Tomorrow, the king and Lord Stark are taking everyone out on a hunt, so that preparations can be made for the grandest feast of the royal party's stay.

"Are you excited for tomorrow, Joanna?" Robb asks as they ride through the trees of the godswood.

Joanna shrugs. "It's another nameday celebration, I suppose."

"You're turning sixteen. Isn't that celebration enough?" Robb asks.

The princess sighs. "There has always been a grand feast for my nameday. All I want is a small gathering. My close friends, my family. The whole kingdom doesn't need to be invited."

"I see. Well, you never know what might be in store."

They continue to ride through the godswood. Joanna looks around, marveling at the different sights. She's never seen anything like this in the kingswood. They were similar, yes, but they were also different in their own ways.

Robb continues to lead Joanna to the end of the godswood, the part nearest to Winterfell. He makes conversation with the princess, asking her about her life in Kings Landing, and she in return asks questions about his in Winterfell. They slowly begin to know one another, playing a game where one asks a question and they both have to answer it, taking turns.

"Favorite color?" Robb asks.

Joanna smiles. "Blue. What's yours?"

"Blue." A cheeky grin spreads across Robb's face. He looks up and stops their horses. "We're here."

Robb helps Joanna off her horse as she asks, "Where's here?"

"This is my favorite spot to hide away since I was a boy. When Sansa would want to braid my hair, I'd run here."

 _Here_ is a pool, one just a mile from the castle. It forms a small pool at the base of a waterfall, a river leading behind the falling water through a cave that leads to the other side of large stone hill. A smile forms on Joanna's face when she sees Robb's favorite spot in all of the north. "It's lovely!" Joanna proclaims.

Grey Wind follows Joanna curiously as she nears the pool's edge. She dips her fingers in, expecting it to be ice cold, but she finds it bubbling warm.

"It's hot!" she exclaims, pulling her hand back.

Robb smiles, scratching the back of his head. "It's a hot spring pool. I go swimming here sometimes, when I don't have anything to do at the castle."

Joanna continues to run her fingers through the warm water, smiling. Grey Wind nudges her shoulder. He likes her.

"Would you like to?" Joanna asks.

Robb looks at her confused. "Would I like to what?"

"Go swimming."

He is taken aback from the princess's suggestion. "Is it appropriate?"

"We won't be completely naked. I used to do this all the time in Blackwater Bay. I found a small wading pool away from the docks, and I'd take Tommen and Myrcella with me," Joanna says, removing her cloak.

Robb removes his as well, pushing away his doubts. "Not Joffrey?"

"Never Joffrey. He doesn't know how to have fun." Joanna continues to remove her clothing, leaving her only in her long chemise, held together by her corset. She works at the strings, grateful that it is one that laces in front. Joanna removes the ribbon holding her hair back, letting the golden waves fall down her back.

Robb watches her as he is left only in the breeches that come just below the knee. He holds his shirt in his hands, then lets it fall to the ground next to his other clothes. Joanna is already in the pool, the warm water soaking her dress, allowing Robb to see her feminine figure through the thin material. He gulps and follows her.

As Joanna leans back into the water, soaking her hair, she catches a glance at Robb's bare chest. She tries not to blush at his muscular form, but her thoughts persuade the redness to cover her face. To conceal this, Joanna takes in a breath and slides underneath the water completely. An idea comes into her head, and she grin sneakily.

She resurfaces and splashes Robb with water, wetting his hair.

"Hey!" Robb splashes her in return.

Their games continue on until it is decided that they must dry off and head back to the castle. Everyone would be worried about them and wonder what they were up to. Robb lights a fire and they hang up their cloaks and other clothes so that they may remove their soaked clothes and let them dry by the fire. They wrap themselves in their cloaks and outer wear to conceal their nakedness and sit on opposite sides of the fire.

By now, they are both wondering what their relationship is. They met only yesterday, but these past few hours have given them the opportunity to get to know one another. Both find the other attractive, but they don't think that their friendship can develop into something more, for they know that it can't. Their younger siblings are to wed one another, and they would be related by marriage. To have a romantic relationship would practically be incest.

The two young nobility sit in silence as their undergarments dry. Joanna's hair is plaited back into the braid she had before, and once her clothes were dry, she dressed behind her cloak, as did Robb. Grey Wind was a very good watch-wolf for Joanna as she dressed. Even if Robb would start to glance at her, the direwolf would growl a warning of him. He must certainly feel a bond towards the golden-haired princess.

On the ride back, there is more silence. As they near the gates of Winterfell, Joanna turns to Robb. "Thank you for the wonderful outing. I had a nice time."

"You're quite welcome, your highness."

Robb had stopped calling Joanna by her name. The princess noticed this not because there were around watching eyes around them, but because they were both starting to feel something for the other. They must brush off these feelings.

When they reach the castle, Robb helps Joanna off of her horse. "Thank you, my lord."

Joanna sees her ladies waiting for her by the castle entrance, and she follows them back to her room. They attack her with questions, and Joanna does her best to answer them without giving away her buried feelings.

As her ladies prepare her clothes for supper tonight, Joanna has a small meal of meat, bread and fruit. She didn't eat her midday meal, so she was quite hungry. She didn't eat too much for it would ruin her meal.

Joanna's ladies dressed her in a pretty gown of green silk that brought out her eyes. Before she would head down to supper, she would meet up with Sansa. She must spend some time with the eldest Stark girl.

Sansa's page announces Joanna's arrival, and Sansa sits with Jeyne Westerling. Sansa dismisses her, and she sits at the window seat with the princess.

"Are you happy that you will be marrying my brother?" Joanna asks, making polite conversation.

The redhead's face lights up. "Oh yes, your highness. It is an honor to become queen one day."

"Yes, it would be."

Before Joanna can say anymore, Sansa asks her a question. "Are you upset that you're not marrying Robb?"

"Robb is quite handsome, don't get me wrong. But no, I'm not upset. I didn't really expect it, though," Joanna says politely.

Sansa nods. "He is handsome, I suppose. He gets his looks from Mother, like I do."

"Yes, you all do look like your parents. Some more than others. But you all have a little bit of each in you. I can see it."

Sansa smiles. "I can only see the queen in you and the others. But, it's a good thing. Your mother is quite beautiful."

"Yes, she is. Although, I did have a brother before Joffrey, you know. He looked like my father. Black hair, blue eyes. I did always think that it was strange how none of my other siblings looked like him..." Joanna trails off, thinking.

She and her siblings all have blonde hair and green eyes, like the rest of the Lannisters, except for Tyrion, of course. He doesn't have the golden blonde like Cersei and Jaime, nor the green eyes. One is green though, the other black.

Joanna excuses herself and walks back towards her own room. Her thoughts think back to her grandparents on both sides of her family. Her Lannister grandparents both had blonde hair, like she does. Her Baratheon grand parents had dark hair, like her father does. Surely, one of her siblings ought to have dark hair. Little Jonny did, and the maesters thought it strange that there was a difference between the two royal children. But then her other siblings looked like her with their blonde hair.

Her parents have grown apart after Jonny's death, and Cersei began to spend more time with her brother. They have always been close, since they were twins. Joanna has always wondered what it would be like to have a twin. They would be the best of friends.

Joanna's mind suddenly went to the Targaryens, how all have had silver hair and violet eyes, like both of their parents. But that was because they had wed brother and sister to keep the bloodlines pure. When Rhaegar didn't have a sister to marry, he was wed to Elia Martell, and both children looked like their mother, with hints of their father.

As Joanna sits on her bed, she starts to realize something. All of her bastard siblings had dark hair, like their father. The bastards inherited their father's looks, but the royal children looked like Lannisters.

The Baratheon princess gasps. Is she _really_ a Baratheon, even though she looks like a Lannister?


End file.
